


Pit Of Vipers

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Rick Grimes, Brainwashing, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Conditioning, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, GOD thats the word ive been looking for all night, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder Husbands, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Neighbors, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Praise Kink, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Serial Killers, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Unhealthy Relationships, but also with murder so, i have a hard time telling whats dark from whats regular, its ..... mostly just ...., this has only a vague semblance of plot, uhhh kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick had tried to fix Negan, but with a few well-timed words he succumbs to Negan's poisonous nature.





	Pit Of Vipers

**Author's Note:**

> title from simon curtis's "pit of vipers", storyline loosely based around it as well

Rick’s neighbor has _issues_.

Rick realizes this after only a day or two of him moving in. He’d come in like a goddamn whirlwind; the moving truck had pulled up one morning, and by noon it was gone, and Rick’s new neighbor had tucked himself away in his house. Rick figures he’s probably shy, or maybe just uncomfortable in the neighborhood, so the obvious course of action is to make him some cookies. Everybody loves cookies.

_God_ , Rick thinks, as he’s pulling the tray out of the oven. _I’m the street’s PTA Mom._

He is, though. There’s only one other parent on the whole damn street and she’s.. not exactly fit for parenting. So he takes it upon himself to look out for his neighbors, possibly out of some misguided pity – a lot of the other folks on the street are miserable businesspeople, and Rick finds joy in helping others.

He lets the goods cool for a few minutes, whistling softly as he wipes up the spilled flour and dough. Nobody had ever said he was _clean_ in his baking. There’s no fun in that, anyway.

When he heads to the new neighbor’s with the tray he takes note of the shiny black sports car in the driveway. Truth be told he’s never been very good with cars. He raps lightly on the door with his knuckles, a little excited to meet the newest resident.

The man that answers the door is.. startlingly handsome, staring at Rick in surprise. Rick almost blushes at the intensity of the man’s hazel gaze, taking him in like he’s a goddamn lab specimen. He offers up the tray as a peace offering.

“Just. Uh. Wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood,” Rick says, squirming uncomfortably. The man relaxes after a few moments, cautiously accepting the cookies.

“Thanks,” He answers gruffly, shifting from one foot to another. “I’m Negan.”

“Rick Grimes.” Rick says without his mouth’s permission. “You can just.. bring the tray back over whenever.”

“Sure.” Negan glances back into his house and then back to Rick again. “Thanks, Rick. I’ll try and have it back soon.”

“Take your time.” God, this guy is pulling words out of Rick’s mouth before Rick can even think about what he’s saying. “I’ll see you around, Negan.”

Negan nods agreement and backs into his house, the door clicking shut. Rick bites his lip at the sudden chills that grip him as he turns away. Something is _off_ about that dude, but Rick can’t put his finger on it. His history as a cop means he’s got a good sense for when someone’s trouble, but..

In any case, it’s time to pick up Judith from school. He can overthink their new ~~attractive~~ mysterious neighbor later.

* * *

Negan returns the tray the next day, freshly washed and shiny. When Rick opens the door Negan greets him with a sly smile and a deep “hey” that makes Rick shiver involuntarily.

“You said I could bring this around whenever,” Negan says matter-of-factly, hazel eyes dark as he watches Rick, like he’s taking notes on Rick’s behavior. “Thought now would be a good whenever.”

“Uh,” Rick says, real fucking smart. “Yeah. Th-thanks. Uh – do you want to come in?”

Negan looks faintly surprised for a moment before a dark grin crosses his face – an expression that Rick just _knows_ means trouble. “Sure fuckin’ thing, Rick. I’d love to.”

Rick finds his legs moving on their own, scurrying towards his kitchen to put away the tray, and he can hear Negan following leisurely, the creak of the door closing followed by heavy boot steps. Rick’s hands are shaking and he just about drops the tray trying to put it away. Negan’s presence tugs at him from the doorway, and he turns to face the new resident, trying to cover his unease with a smile. Negan’s smirking at him, leaning on the doorframe.

“Are you nervous, Rick?” He drawls, glancing down at Rick’s hands and then back to Rick’s face. “Or is that a condition?”

“Both,” Rick admits, shoving his hands in his pockets self-consciously. “I, uh.. don’t do so well with new people..”

“That’s alright. I don’t bite. You know.. unless you want me to.”

Rick’s cheeks flash hot and he bites his tongue to keep from saying something inappropriate. He can’t tell if Negan’s just _like that_ , or genuinely flirting. Instead of thinking about it he politely slides past Negan into his living room and invites Negan to sit on the couch. Negan takes him up on the offer, settling on one side and kicking his boots off.

“So, uh.. the cookies..” Rick begins uncertainly, turning to the liquor cabinet for a moment. Negan hums.

“They were delicious, Rick. You the neighborhood baker?”

“I guess you could say that.” Rick clears his throat, shifting from one foot to another. “Nobody else is going to.. not many other parents around.. do you want a drink?”

“Yes, please.” Negan lets out a satisfied groan, adjusting to get more comfortable on the couch. “You’re a parent?”

“Yeah.” Rick fishes out a regular bottle of whiskey and two glasses, and nudges the cabinet shut with his foot. “I’ve got a son and a daughter. Carl’s in college, though, so he’s not home all the time. Judith’s still in second grade, though.”

“Hm.” is all Negan responds with, accepting his glass with a grateful nod; and then, “I’m between jobs but I used to teach down at the high school.”

“Let me guess.” Rick takes a sip from his whiskey and frowns at Negan for a moment. “Math?”

Negan barks a laugh, a husky sort of sound that gives Rick goosebumps. “Oh, shit. I wish I was smart enough to teach math. Nah.. gym. And I coach the baseball team.”

“Oh.” Rick mulls this over for a moment. “So you’ve just moved across town, then? You didn’t move from another town?”

“Yep.” Negan pops the ‘p’, downing his alcohol like it’s a shot and grunting. “Fuck, that’s good. Anyway – just thought it was time for a change of scenery. My wife.. eh..”

Interested, Rick pours him another glass. “Bad relationship? Or.. did she..”

“Both.” Negan sighs, sipping the new glass of whiskey a little slower. “Near the end we.. fought.. a lot. My fault. But, uh.. cancer.. got her, in the end. A few years ago now. I just couldn’t stay in the house anymore. So I moved here.” After a pause, Negan gives Rick an honest smile. “I gotta admit, I was a little nervous about the neighbors. But you’ve been really nice, Rick. I appreciate that.”

Rick swallows a mouthful of whiskey to cover his embarrassment. “What can I say. I want everybody to be comfy.”

“Well, I think I’ll be _real_ comfortable here.” Negan leans back and slings an arm around Rick. Rick feels heat creep into his cheeks and down his neck, and he knows Negan’s watching him with that intense hazel gaze. Rick’s hands start shaking again.

“Uh, yeah.” Rick decides setting his glass down is the best thing to do, because he thinks he might spill it if he doesn’t. Negan’s touch is much too hot, and he gives Rick’s shoulder a little squeeze, catching his tongue between his teeth.

“Are you nervous, Rick?” Negan repeats, voice low, and Rick swallows hard.

“Yeah,” He breathes, trying not to tremble too hard. “A – a little.”

“Should I stop?” Negan murmurs, and Rick realizes Negan’s breath is very warm on his neck. There goes his attempt to stop shaking.

“I.. I don’t..”

“Tell me to stop, Rick,” Negan whispers, lips brushing the skin of Rick’s throat, hands sliding down Rick’s back to ease him onto the couch. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

“We – we only just met..” Rick squirms. Negan’s hands are really really fucking warm on his lower back, handling him with care. “You can’t..”

“You know what to say, Rick.” Negan kisses softly against the skin of his neck, thumbing over his hips. “Tell me to get off of you. Tell me to fuck off. Because if you don’t, I’m going to fuck you right here on your couch.”

Rick makes a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. He can feel Negan between his legs, slowly, softly pressing down.

“How often do you do this?” Rick manages, breath stuttering at a lazy roll of Negan’s hips.

“What, sleep with my new neighbors?” Negan chuckles softly, tongue running up the side of Rick’s neck. “Can’t say I do that all that often. But I _do_ like having sex.”

Rick’s breathing is coming short and shallow, and he finds himself gripping Negan’s upper arms. He has to admit, Negan’s really attractive, and the feel of the other’s erection on his thigh is shockingly erotic. He’s never really been one to sleep around – hell, he’s only ever slept with two people in his entire life – and never a guy. But Negan’s still kissing his neck lazily, hands rubbing up and down his sides under his shirt, and he’s starting to get hard.. and what harm could come from fucking, just once?

It may not help that the alcohol is making his head buzz, but oh well.

“Can I fuck you, Rick?” Negan murmurs huskily, thumbs sliding over his nipples for a moment. “Time to make your decision.”

“Yes.” Rick forces his eyes open to look up at Negan, although he’s still breathing hard through his mouth. “Please.”

Negan leans down to kiss him, hands pulling from his shirt to reach up to wind through his curls. He makes a whining sound, one leg wrapping around Negan’s waist, and Negan thrusts lightly against him, groaning into the kiss.

“Are you sure?” Negan breathes, pulling back. “I know you’re fuckin’ scared, Rick.. and I don’t do it gentle..”

“I.. yeah. I’m.. I’m scared. But I gotta.. I gotta live a little, and I want it, and..” Rick trails off, taking a deep breath. “I’m sure I want this.”

Negan gently lifts his hips to better press into him, hazel eyes hooded, carefully sliding his shirt off. He feels bare, even more so with Negan’s hungry gaze drinking him in. Then Negan dips down, mouth attaching gently to one nipple, sucking and kissing softly. It pulls a low whine from his throat and he arches a little, blue eyes slipping shut again.

After a few moments that have Rick shaking Negan pulls back, tongue swiping over his lips. He twists one hand through Rick’s curls again and murmurs, “Look at me, Rick.”

Rick does so with some difficulty. He’s trembling all over, breath coming in short little pants. Then Negan’s grip tightens painfully, pulling on his hair, and he gasps in mixed pain and surprise. He probably should have figured then that there’s something painfully wrong with Negan – Negan’s just fucking staring at him, expression impassive – like he’s a science project and not a human being, unconcerned with his pain. But then, maybe it’s just Negan. He _had_ said he doesn’t do it gentle, after all.

“Does that hurt?” Negan says, voice steady and calm. Rick tries a couple of times to find his voice without success, and Negan’s gives his hair a little pull. “Speak when you’re spoken to, Rick.”

“Yes,” He hisses, biting his lip. “It hurts.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Negan tilts his head, obviously taking mental notes, and adjusts his grip on Rick’s curls. Rick leans a little to try and relieve some of the pressure.

“Yes.”

“Then you aren’t ready.” Negan moves away abruptly, standing up and tossing Rick the discarded shirt. “You can find me when you are. Until then.” And then he’s gone, strolling out through the backdoor, whistling, and Rick’s left on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Rick’s struggling to wrap his head around what the hell had just happened. That all had gone so damn fast. His head is spinning and he feels like he’s got whiplash from the sudden change in their arrangement. It takes him a few moments to stand up; his legs are unsteady, and he staggers as he pulls on his shirt. Christ. It’s unfortunate; the sharp pain, while shocking, had gone straight to his dick. He’d never explored anything outside of _vanilla_ , barely even scratching or any of that, and everything Negan had just laid on the table is.. new, disorienting. He’s pretty sure he looks like a newborn lamb when he goes to pick up Judith, and Maggie, who’s there with her son, even questions him about it; but he waves her off.

He knows he should feel guilty, when he gets off to the _what ifs_ – if he had let Negan fuck him, if he had just gone with it. But instead it only gives him the most intense orgasm he’s had in ages.

* * *

He holds off for a week before returning to Negan’s doorstep. A week isn’t _nearly_ long enough, he thinks, there’s absolutely no morality to this situation; but the memory of Negan’s lips and hands is overwhelming and he just _can’t_ resist.

If Negan’s surprised to see Rick he doesn’t show it. Instead he leans on the doorframe, clad in only sweatpants and a white t-shirt, looking more like a tiger than a person. Rick gets the now familiar thrill at the physical presence of the other.

“Back so soon?” He says lazily, eyeing Rick up and down. “You got your head on straight about this?”

“Yes,” Rick says, managing to keep his voice from shaking – although it’s mostly out of want this time. “Last time – you, you startled me, last time. But I’m ready now.”

“I sure hope so.” Negan steps out next to Rick, clicking the door shut and catching Rick in a momentary kiss that Rick finds himself melting into. Negan pulls back much too quickly, smirking at the flush creeping across Rick’s cheeks. “You’re not gonna back out on me again, are you, Rick? ‘Cause I sure don’t like being teased.”

“I’m ready this time,” Rick insists, brows furrowing. His tongue feels like lead. “I can do it.”

“Come on, then.” Negan takes his hand and leads him down the stairs, back to his own house. He frowns a little.

“Where are we-?”

“My house isn’t quite set up yet,” Negan says, before he can finish his question. “Besides, I think you might find it’s more comfortable getting fucked in your own bed.”

Rick shudders, fishing his keys out of his pocket before remembering he doesn’t need them: he’d left his door unlocked for the quick trip over to Negan’s. They manage to make it inside and close the door before Negan has him against the wall, catching his mouth, hands roaming hungrily up his thighs and sides to the back of his neck. He winds his arms around Negan’s shoulders, feeling a moan bubble up in his chest at the rough grasp on both the back of his neck and his ass, pulling him impossibly close to Negan.

“God, I’ve been hoping you’d come back.” Negan growls, kissing down his neck and biting down – not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely going to leave a mark. Rick’s head tilts back against the wall and he bucks forward. “Been waitin’ to see if your pretty self would show up on my porch again. Fuck, Rick, I can’t fucking wait to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own fucking name.”

Rick finally lets the moan slip through his lips, although it’s mostly involuntary – he can’t catch it in time. Negan grunts against his skin, leaning back only enough to yank Rick’s shirt off. Then he’s kissing all over Rick’s shoulders, over Rick’s chest and stomach, fingers exploring every bare inch of skin. He leaves hickies all the way from Rick’s collarbone to the waistband of his jeans and then back up, nails biting into Rick’s back without warning, and Rick’s caught off guard by the assault of sensations.

“Let’s go to your bed, Rick.” Negan murmurs, voice husky, and Rick nods, staggering away from the wall. Negan’s lips and hands are fucking glued to his skin, kissing his shoulders and holding tight to his hips as he leads the way upstairs. This is it. They’re really doing this.

“God, you’re so hot,” Negan mumbles into the back of Rick’s neck, kicking his shoes and socks off. Rick turns to face him, pretty blue eyes half-lidded with want, and he can’t resist stealing another kiss, taking his time mapping out the inside of Rick’s mouth with his tongue. He can feel Rick shaking in his arms, clinging to his white shirt, obviously trying not to seem too needy. “Get on the bed. On your back. I want to see you while I fuck you.”

Rick nods, pulling away and clumsily stumbling to the bed. He fumbles with his belt as he walks, finding it hard to focus on more than one thing, but he manages to strip his jeans off, kicking them – and his sneakers – haphazardly across the room. He clambers onto the bed, shedding off his socks, and spreads out on his back, watching Negan through the fog in his head.

Negan seems as impatient as Rick feels, crossing the room and undressing at the same time, and by the time he reaches the bed he’s down to his boxers as well. He wastes no time leaning over Rick, catching the slighter man’s mouth again, and he’s pleased to find Rick doesn’t flinch when he winds his fingers into Rick’s hair.

“God, Negan,” Rick mumbles, one leg wrapping lazily around Negan’s waist. “Fuck.”

“I know.” Negan sits back. “You got lube, baby?”

Rick nods, gesturing to the bedside table. Negan leans over, and Rick takes a moment to admire the man’s muscles. God. He’s going to be so sore tomorrow.

“Don’t worry, Rick,” Negan rasps softly, returning to his kneeling position between Rick’s open legs. “Everything I do is gonna feel real good. Promise.”

Rick nods, adjusting a little so Negan can tug his underwear off. “I know.”

Still, no amount of mental preparation can stop Rick from jerking when Negan’s fingers brush his inner thighs. He’s suddenly extremely fucking shy, going bright pink and squirming under Negan’s gaze. Negan hums softly.

“Aw, you’re not getting all embarrassed _now_ , are you, Rick?” He teases softly, letting his palm ghost up the underside of Rick’s cock, and Rick jerks, whining softly. “Shit, you were so eager ‘til I put my hands on you..”

“I’ve never..” Rick’s breath comes short and soft, pupils blown wide. “Never done it with a guy before.”

Negan stares at Rick for a very long moment, and for the briefest of heartbeats Rick thinks he’s going to leave. Then an almost wickedly cruel grin curves his features and Rick gets a thrill of fear at the hunger that darkens his eyes.

“Oh, _really_?” Negan purrs, voice low and predatory. “Never? I mean, fuck.. you hit all the bullets of being a blushing virgin.. but damn, Rick. I didn’t think I was gonna be your first.”

“Well, you are.” Rick mumbles defensively, folding his arms self-consciously. Negan softens a little.

“I’m not making fun of you, Rick. I just can’t believe.. I mean, fuck. You’re fucking gorgeous. I just cannot fucking _believe_ no guy’s ever taken you to bed before.”

“I’ve had guys hit on me before..” Rick squirms a little, glancing up at Negan from under his eyelashes and then back down again. “Just..”

“Rick.” Negan leans down, nuzzling into the side of Rick’s neck. “I’m not making fun of you, Rick, I promise. You don’t need to be embarrassed. I’m glad I get to be the one to take you, actually.. I’m glad I get to fuck you, make sure my cock is the only thing you can feel for weeks, so you’ll know you’re mine.”

Rick shudders, biting his lip. Negan’s breath is warm on his skin, kisses trailing down his chest and belly to his hips. Lightly callused hands part his thighs carefully, lift his hips, and suddenly he feels very, very exposed. Negan’s kissing and nipping at his thighs, although he jerks when Negan sucks in a bruise onto the skin, an involuntary whine escaping his lips.

“I’m scared,” He blurts out, and then covers his mouth, blushing. Negan glances up and quirks an eyebrow.

“I know. Do you need to stop?”

“I.. no.” Rick shifts a little, letting out a shaky breath, and drops his hands back to the bed. “Just.. be.. be a little gentle. Just.. a little..”

“I know.” Negan repeats, voice soft and soothing, putting Rick at ease at once. Negan lifts his hips higher for better access, and then soft lips kiss his inner thighs again, leading down to his dick and then-

_Oh_.

Rick makes an undignified squeaking sound as Negan’s tongue circles once, twice, over his hole. _Fuck_ , that feels fucking weird. Still, his hips give a slight little jerk, and his lips fall open in a soft whine without his permission. Negan presses one thumb pad to the opening, gently pulling him open to lick into him. The scratch of stubble feels _really_ fucking good, though, if a bit odd. He can feel the tip of Negan’s tongue lightly brushing the nerves just inside him, and _fuck_. That’s fucking good.

Rick’s already shaking, toes curling with pleasure, and he bites down on one finger to keep from crying out. Negan’s obviously had practice; the words _I do like having sex_ flit through his mind briefly. Which.. makes sense.

“Oh – _fuck_!” He hisses as Negan’s tongue dips deeper into him, and Negan glances up, just for a moment. He’s got his head thrown back into the pillow, biting his fist to keep quiet, free hand curling desperately into Negan’s dark hair, and he almost looks like he might cry.

“Does it feel good?” Negan murmurs, pulling back for a moment, and Rick whines at the loss.

“Yes,” He manages to get out, somehow. Fucking fuck. “God, yes, please don’t stop.”

His voice is higher pitched, more desperate than he’d been expecting, but he’ll be damned if he cares right now. Negan returns to toying with him, using a combination of tongue and fingers that has Rick melting. Rick’s legs are shaking and he’s already on edge. But then, he’d been dreaming and getting off on this for a week, so he thinks he has a right to be this easy.

“Do you like this, Rick?” Negan purrs, sitting back and replacing his tongue with two fingers. “Does this feel good?”

“ _God-_ ” Rick bites his lower lip almost hard enough to bruise, blue eyes squeezing shut, as Negan eases in a third digit. “Fu-fuck – yes – ‘s good, ‘s so good..”

“That’s right.” Negan hums softly, shifting to push his fingers in deeper, crooking and scissoring them, and Rick drags a pillow over his face to stifle a cry. “You’re damn fucking right, Rick. After this nobody’s going to be able to pleasure you the way I can, I guarantee you. You’ll think about my dick inside you for the rest of your life, Rick.”

Rick lets out a helpless sob into the pillow, clutching desperately at the fabric so hard his knuckles are white. Negan hums, pleased with Rick’s reaction, and shifts so he can reach between Rick’s thighs and stroke down the slighter man’s length. Rick’s hips jerk, but the movement causes almost unbearable friction inside him, and he releases involuntarily, shooting white against his chest and belly.

“That’s it, Rick,” Negan croons softly, fingers still moving gently in and out of Rick’s body, while Rick’s swept up in the orgasm. “That’s it. You’re alright.. shh..”

Rick sobs again, squirming under Negan’s touch, and slowly Negan withdraws the digits. He eases Rick’s hips down onto the bed and bundles Rick into his arms, cradling Rick close to his chest and kissing at the sweat-dampened forehead of the younger male, trying to help Rick come down.

“Easy, Rick,” He murmurs, rubbing Rick’s shoulder. “Shh.. everything’s alright, baby, come on.. you’re okay.. shh..”

Rick hiccups, clutching at Negan’s arms. He can’t stop shaking and every single muscle is tensed and he just can’t fucking _relax_. Slowly, under Negan’s soothing words and touch, he begins to calm down, but he’s still trembling, and he _aches_. Negan presses another soft kiss to Rick’s temple.

“ _Fuck_.” Rick whines. His blue eyes are fucking huge. Negan wipes the tears from his eyelashes and runs a hand through his hair.

“You okay, baby?” Negan prompts, head tilting, and Rick nods. “Do you need to stop for today?”

“No.” Rick takes a deep, shuddering breath. “No, I’m.. I’m..” Another deep breath. Negan leans their foreheads together. “I’m okay,” Rick says finally. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..”

“Don’t apologize.” Negan lays Rick back down on the bed, nuzzling into Rick’s jaw. “It’s alright. I know how good I am.”

Rick laughs shakily, shaking his head. “You’re killing the mood.”

“Am I?” Negan grins, waggling his eyebrows. “Come on, you can’t let me give you an orgasm like that and then tell me I can’t brag just a _little_ bit.”

“I’m just saying maybe you should wait until _after_ we’ve finished.” Rick sighs over-dramatically, and Negan chuckles, leaning down for another soft kiss.

“Trust me, I’m gonna brag after we finish, too.” Negan lets his lips brush down to Rick’s neck, and he sucks in a hickey, fingers tracing down Rick’s sides. “And I bet you’re going to agree.”

He notices the catch in Rick’s breath when he gently parts Rick’s thighs, the sudden shortness of breath that has Rick’s chest heaving, and he coos softly, nipping at Rick’s jaw. Rick makes some sort of shy sound in the back of his throat.

“I’m scared.” Rick breathes, blue eyes shining with fear, and Negan hums.

“I know. I’ll be gentle with you, Rick, promise. I like it rough – I’m not an animal.”

Rick gives Negan a hesitant nod, relaxing back into the sheets. He’s not entirely sure _why_ he trusts Negan so much – but there’s a soft, soothing tone to the older man’s voice and touch that puts him at ease. He feels two fingers tease him open again and bites back a hiss, instead letting his head fall back into the pillows. He can feel every fucking movement as the digits push further into him, feeling along his insides, scissoring and curling, and fuck. Rick’s so fucking weak.

“Think you’re ready?” Negan prompts after a few moments to let Rick adjust. “We can take some more time for this, but.. I think I’d like to get to the real fun.”

Rick takes a few deep breaths to clear his head. He nods uncertainly. Then both fingers are sliding out of him, and he bites his lower lip, trying to minimize the grimace. Negan gives him a sympathetic little kiss on the lips, boxers shedding, discarded elsewhere in the room. This is it. He’s really about to let Negan do this.

“Lift your hips.” Negan instructs, grabbing one of the spare pillows. “You’ll be more comfortable this way.”

Rick obeys, letting Negan slide the pillow under his lower back. He feels uncomfortably exposed; even though Negan’s fucking tongue has just been inside him he’s still embarrassed. Negan seems to pick up on this and kisses his temple comfortingly, giving his hips a squeeze.

“Are you sure about this, Rick?”

Rick takes a deep breath. “Yeah. I want this.”

“Okay.” Negan shifts a little to gently rock their hips together, and Rick keens softly, eyes slipping shut. “But you tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay? I don’t want to hurt you, Rick.”

Rick nods again. Negan’s lips brush the shell of his ear, humming soothingly, and he can feel the pressure against his entrance. He knows without looking what it is and he tenses up involuntarily.

“Relax,” Negan breathes abruptly against Rick’s skin. “You need to relax, Rick. It’ll be easier on both of us.”

He feels Rick go limp under him, and the urge to _destroy_ nearly consumes him. Instead he reigns it back in, layers kisses on Rick’s neck and shoulders, pressing into the tight heat. Rick whines vaguely, nails scrabbling at his back for a moment before relaxing again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rick whispers. “Fuck, Negan.”

“Does it hurt?” Negan murmurs, hips rolling to ease through a tense ring of muscle, and Rick whimpers.

“No – no, fuck, it’s – I..” Rick whines again, heels pressing to the backs of Negan’s thighs. “Oh, God, ‘s so intense.”

“That’s it, Rick.” Negan runs his fingers through Rick’s curls, giving them a soft little tug. “That’s it. Just take it in, baby, take it all.. _fuck_ , you’re so tight.”

Rick doesn’t see how Negan’s voice can be so steady and calm – he can’t stop trembling, sucking in deep gasps. Negan croons softly, one hand running down over Rick’s belly.

“That’s a good boy,” Negan coos, hazel eyes watching Rick’s every move with a dark hunger that should probably terrify Rick; but the soft tone of his voice is enough to soothe any nervousness. “That’s my good boy, Rick. You’re such a good boy, taking my dick like this. You feel okay, baby?”

“Ye-yeah – _ah_ –” Rick throws his head into the pillow as Negan’s cock brushes his prostate, and his back arches. “Oh, _God_. Do-don’t stop, don’t stop, please-”

“That’s it.” Negan sighs with pleasure, giving Rick’s hair another soft pull. “Fuck, yeah, baby, take it all. So fucking tight, baby boy.”

Rick’s nails dig into his upper arms, apparently unable to let go. Every muscle is trembling – _every_ muscle. Negan can feel the quiver of Rick’s insides.

“Please,” Rick takes in a sharp breath, eyes closing, “Oh, fuck, please.”

“Almost there, honeybee. Just breathe. You’re doing so good, baby boy.”

Rick shudders, thighs clenching around Negan’s waist. His chest is heaving and he feels uncomfortably stretched and every part of him is beginning to ache, but the friction is _so_ fucking good, he doesn’t want to ever stop.

“Negan.” Rick keens helplessly, nose scrunching with pleasure, as Negan bottoms out inside him. “Negan, please.”

“Beg for me, Rick,” Negan purrs, hands falling back down to his waist. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“ _Please_.” Rick’s hips jerk a little, and Negan’s eyes darken with lust. “Please fuck me, Negan. Take me – please – please, make me yours, I need you so fucking bad.”

“I’m sorry..” Negan pulls back a little, drawing a low whine from the younger man. “What did you say?”

Rick grits his teeth for a moment, then lets his lips fall open in a halfhearted whimper. “I want – I need,” He begs, “need you to fuck me. I – I need you to d-dominate me, mark me, ma-make sure I know I’m yours.”

“And what do we say?” Negan’s voice is soft, deadly.

“Please,” Rick says again, and then, before he can stop himself, “sir.” He knows, as soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s signed an unspoken contract. He’s Negan’s. Negan _owns_ him.

It’s not so bad.

Negan groans into his shoulder, hips bucking a little. “Fuck. That’s it, Rick, you gotta call me _sir_ from now on, it sounds so fuckin’ hot when you say it.”

Rick whines, his back arching, and Negan nips at his exposed throat, carefully settling into a rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts. Fuck. Rick feels like he’s about to fucking break already; his nerves are hypersensitive and every movement drags against far too many of them.

Still, he doesn’t protest when Negan shoots him a cautious analyzing look and then picks up the pace. His head falls into the pillows and he moans vaguely, wrapping both legs around Negan’s waist for better leverage. Negan’s breath is warm on his shoulder, soft little pants and sighs of pleasure, and he feels both of Negan’s hands wind into his hair again, pulling a little more insistently. He leans into the touch, lightly swollen pink lips parting in a sharp “ _ah!_ ” of pleasure.

“Does this feel good, Rick?” Negan growls, letting the thrusts grow rougher, deeper. “Does my dick inside you feel fucking good, with me pounding you open?”

“Ye-yeah – _fuck_..” Rick keens, biting his lip. “Fuck, oh fuck, feels so fucking good. I lo-love your big cock, sir – fu _uck_ -!”

“Yeah?” Negan gives his neck a sharp bite – almost enough to break the skin. “Do you like being fucked? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, babe, this isn’t even half of what I’ve thought about doing to you.”

“Then _do_ it,” Rick hisses, fists clutching desperately at the sheets. “Fu-fuck – please, please, more, I gotta – I can’t-”

“You _want_ me to fuck you up, Rick?” Negan bites hard at his shoulder, actually drawing blood this time, and Rick cries out in mixed pain and pleasure. “Because I will. I’ll fucking bleed you dry, fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to _move_ for a while. If I had my way you’d be all fuckin’ tied up under me, gagged, helpless, unable to do anything while I fucking violate you.. I’d make you fucking get on your knees and suck me ‘til I came down your pretty throat, I’d fuck you so good you begged me to stop..”

He keeps up a steady stream of absolutely filthy fantasies, muttered low and hoarse against Rick’s ear as he fucks relentlessly into Rick’s body. It’s got Rick on edge, shaking and completely incoherent, and he’s not even sure if Rick can grasp everything he’s saying, but it feels good to get it off his chest. He’s only been thinking about fucking Rick for the past week, after all.

“Please,” Rick gasps, sounding as wrecked as he looks. “Please, I’m close, I need – I can’t – sir, please, pleaase, fuck, I’m ri-right there-”

“Already, Rick?” Negan murmurs, giving Rick’s other shoulder a matching bloody bite wound that drags a cry of ecstasy from Rick. “It’s alright, this time. I’ve been workin’ you hard for your first time. That’s it – that’s my good boy, Rick..”

Rick lets out a dazed-sounding moan as he cums, blue eyes growing unfocused as Negan fucks him hard through his orgasm. He’s always had a bit of a thing when it comes to making others proud of him – but he’d always chalked it up to being eager to please. Now, with Negan muttering praises against his ear as he releases, he finds it’s.. not just the want to please.

When the high begins to ebb Negan pauses, panting and sweat-slicked. His hazel eyes are dark, gazing down at Rick through dark lashes, and Rick takes a shaky breath.

“Think you can take a little more?” He prompts huskily, eyeing Rick’s shaking body. “’Cause I’d  really like to fuck you with your ass in the air.”

Rick hesitates for a moment. Soreness is already beginning to spread through his lower body and two orgasms have left him wiped. But he thinks about how pleased Negan would be, and that’s enough to change his mind; he nods, letting out a shaky breath. Slowly Negan pulls out, grunting, and he turns onto his stomach and lifts his hips, hoping to God he’s in the right position. Negan groans.

“Fuck, if you could see yourself right now, baby. You look so fucking good, bent over, waiting for me to fuck you..”

Rick inhales sharply as Negan presses into him again, fists curling into the sheets. Negan doesn’t go as slow this time, pushing their hips together as quickly as Rick’s muscles will allow and immediately beginning to thrust again. Suddenly Rick finds himself pinned down, moaning into the pillows as Negan fucks him hard.

“Fuuuuck,” He whines, straining against Negan, who’s holding his wrists to the bed. “Fuck, please, it’s so good.”

“I know.” Negan pants against the back of his neck, followed by a quick nip. “Fuck, you love this, don’t you, Rick? You love being mounted and fucked from behind by some guy you barely know.”

“Ye-yes – _fuck_!” Rick bows his head, trembling all over, hips pushing back in a desperate attempt to meet Negan’s thrusts. “Fuck, harder, please, it’s so fucking good!”

“That’s right, baby. Are you going to get off to this later? Gonna fucking masturbate to the memory of my fucking dick inside you, pounding your little hole so hard you’ll never fucking forget me?”

Rick makes an incoherent sobbing sound into the pillow he’s buried his face in, toes curling desperately. Negan’s nails are digging into his wrists, drawing droplets of blood that are starting to stain the sheets, and every so often he gets a sharp bite to his back or shoulders or neck, sometimes hard enough to bleed. Fuck, he’s going to hurt so bad later.

“That’s it,” Negan snarls against his skin. “You can’t get enough of this, can you, you fucking whore? Can’t get enough of being bred like a fucking dog. Maybe I should get you a collar, make sure everybody knows who owns you. Would you like that, Rick?”

Rick hiccups, clawing pitifully at the sheets. “Yes, yes, I’m yours, please, I’m yours, sir-”

“Fuck.” Negan’s forehead drops to the back of Rick’s neck and his hands trail up to Rick’s throat. He grips hard, dragging Rick into his thrusts, and Rick just knows he’s getting off to the choked off sounds Rick can’t help but to make. “Fuck, Rick, I’m gonna-”

And then he’s over the edge, giving one short, hard thrust into Rick before spilling. Rick whines at the sudden flood of warmth inside him – but it feels good, so it’s okay. Everything’s okay.

The only reason Rick’s aware of when Negan pulls out is because he falls hard into the sheets. He’s covered in an assortment of bodily fluids that makes him feel a little gross, but he doubts he’ll be walking any time soon. But maybe – just maybe – he could get Negan to help him..

He rolls onto his side, slides his legs out of bed, stands – and immediately crumples like paper, hitting the floor with a painful-sounding “oomph”. For a moment he’s dazed from the impact, and Negan frowns at him, climbing off the bed to kneel in front of him.

“Rick?” He blinks a few times at the sound of his name, glazed eyes struggling to focus on the man in front of him. “You okay, Rick?”

“’m bleeding.” He says lamely, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. “Gotta.. clean up..”

“Alright, there, soldier.” Negan huffs, standing up. “We’ll get you cleaned up. You sit right there – I’m gonna get these sheets off the bed before they stain too bad and then you can get cleaned up. And _don’t_ try to get up, Rick, okay?”

There’s so much of an order in his voice that Rick nods along on instinct, and for a few heartbeats he’s got that dazed look again, watching Negan take the sheets off with skilled hands. Then he gives his head a shake and rubs at his eyes, trying to clear the fog Negan’s left.

“Hey, Rick?” Negan says, bundling the dirty sheets into a ball. Rick lifts his head a little.

“Huh?”

“Would you die for me?”

For a moment Rick processes this. He runs it over – once, twice, one more time, trying to be sure if he’d heard that correctly. Then he says, real slow, “What?”

Negan frowns. “I said, where’s your washing machine?”

What?

Rick gives his head another shake. Fuck. Is he going crazy? He could’ve sworn.. He shifts and immediately winces. “It’s, uh.. downstairs. Right next to the stairs, you can’t miss the.. washer and the dryer. Uhm.. the.. extra sheets are in the closet next to ‘em..”

Negan softens a little. “You’re tired, Rick. Try and get some rest while I’m gone.”

That’s the only logical explanation. Rick manages to crawl into bed, not caring about anything he gets on the mattress. The words keep popping up in his thoughts. _Would you die for me?_ Where had he even gotten that?

He manages to fall into an uneasy sleep before Negan returns.

* * *

It’s two weeks and almost as many hook-ups before the question pops up again.

They’d quickly progressed from seeing each other every other day to every day, meeting while Judith is at school or at a friend’s. Most of the time it’s hurried, almost frenzied fucks, usually in the hall or sometimes, if it can’t wait, in the living room. Negan’s awoken some submissive part of Rick he didn’t even know existed before, and when Negan suggests they try bondage he’s all too happy to agree.

It’s after they finish that he hears it again. He’s tied down, blindfolded, and has only just had the gag removed. Every inch of him aches, but in a good way, and Negan’s caressing the bruised, bleeding skin of his sides.

“Would you die for me, Rick?” Negan murmurs, fingers expertly untying the knot between his wrists. Rick’s still in a haze of ecstasy, so the question takes a few moments to register.

“..yes?” He mumbles, once he’s thought about it. It doesn’t strike him as odd; he’s very easy fallen into his role as Negan’s property and pet, with Negan controlling almost every aspect of their sex life, and dying for Negan seems.. normal. Expected. Of course he would. Negan hums.

“Good boy.”

A thrill of pleasure runs up Rick’s spine and he trills softly. He would do anything to make Negan happy.

* * *

It becomes ritual for Negan to ask after they have sex. Eventually Rick’s answer becomes a solid, certain ‘yes’. This seems to please Negan, who showers him with praise and affection – usually in the form of mind-blowing oral. Rick’s not complaining. Negan’s mouth is fucking heaven.

* * *

The first time Negan asks, “Would you kill for me, Rick?” is a bit of a shock, though. Rick seems to fumble with an answer for a long moment, staring at Negan uncertainly, as if he thinks it might be a joke.

“What?”

“Would you die for me?” Negan’s quick to revert back, glad he had decided not to ask both. Rick seems puzzled for a moment; but Negan breathes a sigh of relief that he’s naive enough to not question it, instead answering like normal. He distracts Rick with soft kisses until Rick is all but falling asleep under him, and decides he’ll give it a while before he tries again.

* * *

The next time the question comes is two more weeks later. Rick’s told Negan things he hasn’t breathed to another soul; but he can’t help it. He trusts Negan completely and totally, knows Negan would never hurt him – well, not unless he asks for. He has become quite fond of the biting and scratching that leaves blood droplets on his sheets.

“Would you kill for me?” The deep voice is dark and husky, fingers tracing over Rick’s spine. Rick’s in a pleasure-induced haze; being fucked is better than drugs. The only problem Rick has with their arrangement is he can’t be fucked every day. After three days he’d been in too much pain to take Judith to school, and he’d reluctantly decided that they should probably try to dial it back. Negan had taken it well, though, so it’s not all bad. In fact, Rick thinks he might have been _proud_.

“Yeah.” Getting his mouth to work is a task, but he knows Negan expects an answer. And fuck, he wants to make Negan happy, wants to make Negan proud of him. He’s captivated with the stream of praises Negan lays on him while he’s taking it, and he knows without a shadow of a doubt he would do absolutely anything to make sure it keeps happening.

The thought should scare him. It doesn’t.

* * *

Rick would say he’s surprised when his phone starts buzzing at fucking one in the morning; but he’s not. Negan has a bad habit of texting him at any time, even when normal people are trying to sleep. For a few moments he considers ignoring the texts, but the thought of Negan’s disappointment rolls him over. He frowns a little at the texts, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light.

_hey._

_come over_

_please_

_i wanna show you something_

Rick rubs at his eyes in confusion, sitting up in bed. God, his hair is a mess; he runs his fingers absently through his curls as he wraps his head around Negan’s texts.

He’s never been to Negan’s house. In the beginning Negan had told him it was because the house wasn’t fit for guests; and then he’d stopped asking. He hadn’t thought it was that important. He can’t help the pit of doubt that opens in his stomach about the entire situation. It’s.. it just seems very sketchy to Rick.

But because Negan has him whipped (almost literally) he gets out of bed. He debates for a moment about putting on pants, then decides that Negan only lives one house over and nobody’s going to be awake to see him crossing the yard in his underwear, anyway. He’s careful not to disturb Judith on his way out, because fuck knows he’ll never get over if she wakes up, and then he’s out of the house. The air is cold to his bare legs. He should have put on pants. Damnit.

He hurries through the grass to Negan’s and knocks, trying not to shiver. It’s early March already, but it’s still too cold to be outside without pants at 1 fucking AM. Goddamn Negan. Negan opens the door and grins at him – stepping back to let him in – and he gives his lover a half-hearted glare, stepping over the threshold. He feels Negan before he sees him; the touch on his lower back an indication of the long, slow kiss that follows. He sighs contentedly. He can’t be mad.

“So what are you showing me?” He mumbles, eyes opening reluctantly when Negan pulls back. Negan hums softly.

“You gotta promise not to freak out.”

“Depends on what it is,” Rick says, but when Negan frowns he sighs and adds, “I promise.”

“Good.” Negan presses another quick kiss to his forehead and leads him towards the basement. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up as they descend. Something is very, very wrong here, and it takes every muscle not to let his legs lock up halfway down the stairs.

“Negan. Where are we going?” His voice is much higher pitched than he would have liked, and he can’t stop the fear from bleeding through. Oh, God. He really should have put on pants.

“Don’t be afraid,” Negan rumbles softly, slowing a little to help Rick off the bottom step, keeping his touch soft. “I’m not going to hurt you, baby, I promise.”

Rick feels like a deer: terrified, prone to flee at any given moment. Instead he lets Negan lead him across the room, and when the light flicks on he covers his eyes at the sudden blindness that accompanies it. When he can see again he very slowly, very reluctantly lets his hand drop.

Oh God is that a body.

He staggers a little and Negan catches him, humming soothingly in his ear. No; it’s.. it’s not a body. The guy’s still breathing. Upon closer inspection Rick realizes he recognizes him: Spencer Monroe, from way down the street. He’s just hanging there from the wall; unconscious, Rick thinks.

“Negan,” Rick chokes out, hating how his voice shakes. All those years of police training seem to have abandoned him now. “What – what-”

“Calm down, Rick.” Negan runs one hand down Rick’s spine, the gesture he’s trained Rick to relax at. Rick sinks against his side with a nervous whine.

“What am I doing here?”

“I want you to do something for me.” Negan passes his hand over Rick’s back again, keeping Rick calm. Rick knows he should be terrified – this is _not_ the work of a sane person – but Negan’s touch is soothing and he can’t fight against his cues. “This guy.. he’s a fucking.. I don’t have words. He’s just _awful_ , Rick. He’s been trying to kill you.”

“Wh.. what?” Rick’s brain seems to be shutting down. Nothing is making sense. He’s well aware Spencer isn’t his biggest fan, but.. And then Negan produces a binder and flips it open. It’s Spencer’s handwriting, alright; all kinds of ideas on how to get Rick dead without being caught. There’s a burning sensation in Rick’s chest that means he’s either about to vomit or cry. Or maybe both. Both seems like the most likely scenario, given the circumstances.

“So, Rick..” Negan’s voice drops, soft and soothing, breath ghosting along the back of Rick’s neck. “As a general rule, I think it’s smart to get rid of him before he gets you. Right?”

“I – I don’t..” Rick makes some sort of sound that might be a whimper. He’s clutching Negan’s free hand so hard Negan will probably be bruised later, but that’s alright. Gently Negan detaches him, eases a butcher knife into his palm instead.

“Come on, Rick.” He noses softly at Rick’s jaw, leaving little kisses. “Doesn’t he deserve it? Trying to kill you.. you haven’t even done anything to him. He wants you dead for no reason. He deserves this. One quick go.. he won’t even feel it..”

Rick’s shaking. He shouldn’t. He can’t. He should flee, call the police. _My neighbor is fucking crazy_. Instead he lets Negan guide him forward, one hand on the small of his back. Fuck, he’s fucking scared.

“It’s okay, Rick.” Negan murmurs, caressing up his sides and moving back when Rick’s in the right place. “If it makes it easier you can imagine it’s the bastard your wife cheated on you with.. he took you to the hospital and then went home and slept with her. Doesn’t he deserve it, Rick?”

Negan knows full well it’s risky to egg Rick on with anger. People are unpredictable, especially Rick – who’s unpredictable even on good days. He notices Rick’s grip tighten on the knife handle and for a moment he’s afraid Rick’s going to turn around and put that knife directly into his skull.

Rick ignores the mantra of _don’t_ his brain is providing and lifts the blade above his head. He’s still shaking. One good hit. One jerk of his hands and it’ll be over. God he’s so scared. He should have put on pants.

Spencer’s back is to him. The spot he’s supposed to hit is marked. Negan had fucking marked it, Negan had _known_ Rick would give in. Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

He swings down, feels more than hears the crack of the bone. The knife goes in with ease. It doesn’t spray like he’d thought it would. Everything seems to be moving extra slow all of a sudden, and oh, God, what has he done.

He pulls back, watches the blood spill out for a moment. He feels tainted. Dirty. He thinks he might vomit. Instead he lifts the knife again, drives it down, and he can’t _stop_ , even through the crunch of bones and the squelch of flesh and the splatter of blood on his arms and face, his arms have a mind of their own, and it.. it feels.. good. It feels _good_. Stress relieving.

He keeps stabbing, long past the destruction of the body.

“Rick.” Negan’s voice comes in through a fog, and he’s raised his arms again when Negan grabs his wrists. “Rick, stop. That’s enough.”

Rick stares at the pile of gore at his feet. He’s shaking, covered in blood and flesh, and he takes a step back, meeting Negan’s chest.

“Drop the knife, Rick,” Negan murmurs, still gripping his wrists, and he obeys. The metal clangs on the concrete floor. “It’s over.”

A hysterical laugh bubbles up in his chest and he lets it out. Almost at once it morphs into hysterical sobs and he collapses back into Negan’s arms, the tears falling thick, and Negan sighs, strokes his curls soothingly.

“What have I done,” He hiccups, clawing at Negan’s shirt. “What have I done what have I done.”

“I know,” Negan whispers softly. “I know, baby. The first one’s always the hardest. I know.”

Rick can’t stop crying, and he feels _broken_. Damaged. Negan gently clasps his leather collar around his neck, giving the leash a couple of tugs: the cue for _let’s go_. He manages to stagger along next to Negan, although the leash is just about obsolete, because Negan’s half-carrying him anyway. Still; it provides a sense of security, and they both know it’ll help.

“Look at me, Rick.” Negan says, when they reach the top of the stairs. Rick’s already started to calm down; he’s not as scarred as he knows he should be. It makes him feel sick.

“What?” He says half-heartedly, looking up at Negan. His blue eyes are glazed, and Negan sighs softly.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He runs a hand through Rick’s curls, leaning their foreheads together. Rick doesn’t pull away. “I am. But I knew you were ready. I knew you’re strong enough to take this. There aren’t many people like you, Rick.. I knew I could count on you.”

Rick’s eyes close and he lets out a shaky breath that’s half-sob. He moves to bury his face in Negan’s chest, clinging to Negan’s white t-shirt, and Negan kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back soothingly. Negan tilts his head up gently, thumbing over his cheekbones.

“Are you okay if I make love to you, Rick?” He murmurs. Rick starts a little. Negan’s never used that phrase before.

“Yeah.”

Slowly Negan presses their mouths together, waiting for him to respond. It takes a moment but he kisses back, leaning into Negan’s body, and Negan’s hands trail to his ass, pulling him closer. Negan’s tongue swipes over his lower lip and he responds properly, mouth opening obediently.

“That’s my good boy,” Negan coos softly, fingers creeping under his waistband. “Oh, baby boy, you’re so fucking hot, all covered in blood. You’re so gorgeous, fuck, baby.”

Rick lets out a soft little sound, letting Negan lift him, hands on his thighs. After a moment he pulls back, blue eyes hazy, and Negan steals another soft peck.

“I’m sticky,” He whispers. “I want to take these clothes off.”

“Let’s go upstairs and I’ll do it for you,” Negan murmurs. Rick nods a little, allowing Negan to carry him upstairs. God. He shouldn’t feel as safe as he does, clinging to Negan’s shirt, breathing in Negan’s scent. But he does, he feels so good when Negan’s holding him.

Negan lays him back on the bed, kissing behind his ear, pulling his shirt off, gently drawing his boxers down his legs. They’re actually Negan’s, left over from one of their hook ups; he’d washed them and put them on without thinking. Negan hums against his skin.

“Negan,” Rick says, voice soft, and Negan glances up. “Don’t wanna think. Fuck me.”

“Sure.” Negan reaches into his bedside table, grabbing a half-full bottle of lube and lathering his fingers. “But you gotta take it like I tell you. Can you do that for me?”

Rick nods, and Negan rolls him onto his belly. He takes a deep breath, burying his face in Negan’s pillow. God, he’s comfortable. Negan’s free hand trails down his spine to his lower back, holding him down in order to slide two fingers into him. He inhales sharply, head lifting again at the intrusion. They’d taken a few days off from any penetrative stuff, just because Rick was starting to walk funny again, and he’s had time to be empty.

“Fuck,” He hisses, biting his lip. “F _uuck_ , Negan..”

“Does it hurt?” Negan murmurs, carefully beginning to work the digits in and out. Rick lets out a shaky sort of moan.

“N-no..”

“Good.” Negan nips softly at his earlobe, giving his fingers a quick crook and then spreading them. He shudders all the way down, lips parting in a whine. Negan’s methods always give him whiplash; the foreplay is always so gentle, so careful, but when they finally end up having sex Negan becomes an entirely different person, holding him down, fucking him rough, growling filthily in his ear. The thought makes him keen pitifully, tugging at the sheets.

“Please,” He manages, voice thick. “Please, sir. More, I need..”

“That’s it,” Negan coos. “That’s my good boy, Rick. There you are, my good little pet, right?”

Rick nods again, a little more desperately this time. His hips keep trying to jerk but Negan’s holding him down firmly, working him open with skilled fingers. Hell, Negan probably knows his body better than he does.

“Oh, God,” He gasps, as the pads of Negan’s fingers brush his prostate, shoved in to the last knuckle. “Oh – oh, _fuck_ -!”

“Is that it?” Negan prompts, rubbing the spot, pressing down hard. Rick’s muscles tense, trying to buck his hips.

“Ye-yes – fu _uu_ ck, Negan, sir, I can-can’t – nnnh-!”

Negan nips at his neck, the working of his fingers growing rougher. Rick moans into the pillow he’s dragged under his face, shoulders hunching against the pleasure, and Negan purrs.

“That’s a good boy, Rick. Fucking take it, baby. You ready to be fucked, Rick? Ready to have your tight little hole violated?”

“Yes sir.” Rick bows his head, hissing through his teeth. “Yes, God, please.”

“Good.”

Negan withdraws the digits, watches Rick shake and keen and struggle under his hand. He kneels between Rick’s thighs, rocking forward so his cock slides against Rick’s opened hole. Rick whines.

“Fuck, Negan, please!”

“Please what?” Negan teases, giving another quick thrust for good measure. Rick makes a pitiful sort of sound.

“Please fuck me. Need you in me, please.”

“Such a good boy. So well-behaved.” Negan rewards good behavior, Rick knows he does. So Rick shifts his hips as well as he can, making himself as available to Negan as possible. Negan chuckles, carefully guiding himself into Rick’s body. “Eager, aren’t you?” Negan adds in a low murmur, stroking Rick’s lower back. “You need me bad, don’t you, little one?”

Rick nods, desperately trying to rock back. “Yes. Please.”

“You’ve been so good for me tonight,” Negan continues in a soft coo, shifting to rest one hand on the mattress next to Rick’s head, the other taking hold of Rick’s leash. “I think I should reward you. Do you think so?”

“If – if you.. think I deserve it..” Rick exhales, clutching the pillow with desperate fingers. “ _Fuck_.”

“I think you do.” Negan nuzzles his shoulder, real gentle like. “And what’s more.. I think you should get to decide.”

Rick bites his lip, nose scrunching a little. He can’t think outside the burning pleasure of Negan pushing into him. Negan presses a kiss to the back of his neck and sits up to bottom out, stroking over his hips.

“You okay, Rick?” He murmurs. Rick lets out a breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I..” He inhales, exhales. “I wanna.. I want you t’finish in my mouth. Please.”

“Oh?” Negan purrs, beginning to thrust, slow and shallow. “You gonna swallow for me?”

“Uh-huh.” Rick lifts his hips a little, letting out a breath that’s more of a whine. “I want it.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re such a little fucking whore for me, baby.”

Rick whimpers, and Negan doesn’t miss the minute clench of his grasp on the sheets or the way he tenses. Negan sighs appreciatively at the sudden tightness, twisting his free hand into Rick’s curls. With his other he pulls hard on Rick’s leash, watching Rick jerk to try and keep breathing.

“Fuck-” Rick tilts his head back, trying to get more room, and Negan gives his leash another sharp tug, fucking into him harder, faster. God, his entire body’s being stimulated, his fucking chest and cock rubbing in the sheets; he thinks he might break. “Fuck, fuck, right there, feels so fucking good..”

“That’s my good boy.” Negan’s hand trails from his hair to his hip, pulling him back. “Such a good little slut, baby, taking my cock. So fucking tight, Rick, _fuck_. You really gonna swallow for me?”

Rick nods desperately, sucking in sharp gasps with every inward thrust. He props himself up on his elbows, lips parted, and Negan leans down, kissing along his jawline. Fuck, he can barely breathe, the lack of oxygen and the intense pleasure are making his head spin, he doesn’t see how he hasn’t just fucking shattered yet-

“I’m close,” He chokes a little, clawing at the sheets, “I’m so close, I’m so close-”

“Shit, already?” Negan grunts, his grip on Rick’s hip tightening momentarily. “Good. Fucking cum for me, Rick, scream my fucking name. Come on, baby, come on, let me hear you, come on..”

He gives Rick’s shoulder a rough bite and Rick’s gone, spilling hard into the sheets. His entire body quakes and he thinks he might cry out Negan’s name – although his thoughts are so hazy he can’t really tell _what_ he said. He just knows Negan groans against his skin, slowing to a stop, pulling out when he begins to come down from the high.

“Fuck,” He whispers into the sheets. “Fuck, fuck..”

“Come on, Rick,” Negan growls softly, giving his thigh a light rap and moving to the edge of the bed. “You wanted to swallow my load. Get on your knees and do it.”

Rick obeys, sliding to the floor and kneeling between Negan’s legs. Negan’s got a right to brag a little; his dick is average length, but it’s thick, arced proudly against his stomach. It had taken Rick days of practice to swallow him properly.

Rick runs his tongue up the underside to the head, wrapping one hand around the base. Negan’s hazel gaze darkens, watching Rick intently as Rick sucks shyly on the tip, peeking up at him from under long dark lashes. Christ. Rick’s fucking gorgeous.

“Let’s not beat around the bush, baby,” Negan purrs. “We both know what you want.”

Rick nods and gives Negan a sheepish little smile, lips carefully wrapping around the head. He’s got the art of fellatio down packed; it hadn’t been that hard to train him. He’s careful, tongue mapping out every inch to find the most sensitive spots that make Negan buck, taking in more with each bob of his head. Negan runs a hand through his hair, brushing the curls out of his face so that he can look up while he sucks.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Negan murmurs, voice thick with lust. “God, if you could see yourself when you do this shit. All on your knees, that pretty mouth wrapped around a thick cock.. fuck, Rick. Y’know, the best part is, you love doin’ it, too. You fuckin’ love having a dick in your mouth. ‘Course, that isn’t sayin’ much.. you just love my cock in any of your holes..”

Rick moans softly, eyelashes fluttering. Negan shifts, standing up and dragging Rick’s head closer. Rick gags, reaching up to rest both hands on Negan’s stomach.

“And when you fucking look up at me,” Negan continues throatily. “Fuck. Seein’ how bad you want my fuckin’ cum in your mouth, lookin’ up at me through those long-ass eyelashes, all blue eyes and shit.. fuck, Rick, you are so fucking gorgeous.. and you’re all fucking mine. You’re fucking mine, your body and mind belong to _me_ , Rick. Nobody fucking else. All your pretty holes, your pretty fucking cock, all the blood in your fucking body, it’s all fucking _mine_.”

Rick’s eyes close as Negan thrusts hard, both hands gripping his hair, holding his head still. Negan’s continuing on his tirade, but Rick’s not sure if it’s supposed to be coherent or not, because it’s.. definitely not. Rick takes it, though, sits on his knees and lets Negan fuck his mouth. He gags again, coughing in his attempt to breathe, but he fucking loves when Negan forces him to take shit, and they both know it.

“Fuck – Rick, fuck, I’m gonna-” He doesn’t get to finish before he’s releasing down Rick’s throat. He stifles a groan in his fist, holding Rick’s head down.

Rick doesn’t mind. He swallows obediently, pulling off when Negan’s grip loosens and swiping his tongue over his swollen lips. Negan’s panting, watching him, and when he looks up he finds himself drawn into Negan’s lap, being kisses hard. He moans softly, running his fingers through Negan’s dark hair.

“Stay here tonight,” Negan says abruptly, pulling back from the kiss. “Just for tonight.”

“I.. I can’t. Judith..” Rick exhales, then leans their foreheads together. “But you could come to my place,” He adds softly, and Negan relaxes, hands running up his back.

“Then let’s do that. I don’t wanna be apart from you right now, Rick.”

Rick nods, standing up carefully and moving to pick up his discarded clothes. Bloody as they might be he doesn’t want to be walking back to his house stark naked. Negan sighs in appreciation, watching him get dressed.

“What?” He says with a little frown, in the middle of pulling his shirt back on. Negan chuckles softly.

“Nothing. Just.. you look real fuckin’ good, all bloody and shit.”

Rick huffs, turning away to hide the blush coloring his cheeks. Now that he’s relaxed the stickiness of the blood doesn’t feel so bad. He feels Negan’s hand on his lower back, guiding him out of the room, out of the house, and when they pass the basement door he spares it a glance.

“Hey, Negan?” He says mildly, as they step outside. Negan hums softly.

“Yeah, baby?”

“What did you mean.. the first is the hardest? Have you.. done this before?” And then, after a pause, he adds, “Are you gonna.. have me.. do it again?”

Negan soothes him with a soft kiss to the temple, leading him across their yards. “Don’t you worry about that, honeybee. You just leave it all to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: can barely scrape together 1000 words for one chapter  
> also me: churns out a oneshot w/ 10,000+ words


End file.
